


A Saturday At The Barns

by nhasablog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Restless Ronan, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Ronan is restless, so he makes it his mission to mess with Adam all day. It’s silly to think that Adam won’t retaliate though.





	

Oh, it was too good to be true.

Wait, rewind. Let’s bring some context to this whole thing. Let’s return to the past; the tender morning of- well, that very same day.

You see, Ronan had been _bored_ , and what better way to kill some time than to mess with his boyfriend? Adam shouldn’t have expected anything else from the moment Ronan had expressed his restlessness. It was his own fault if he’d thought Ronan had been more mature, really.

“Entertain me,” Ronan had said before either of them had even opened their eyes. He’d just had a feeling that his attention would be hard to properly capture that day.

“How?” Adam had asked, unaware of what would end up becoming of that day.

“I don’t know. You think of something.”

Adam had scowled, just like Ronan had known he would. “ _How_ , Ronan?”

“Well, you usually use your brain to think of things-”

“You know what I meant,” Adam had snapped, and it was then, in that very moment, that Ronan had made up his mind. That particular Saturday would be spent annoying Adam. It was too fun of an activity to pass up.

But Adam hadn’t been pleased, of course. What he had probably hoped would be a calm weekend turned into a full on war. Ronan would pop up everywhere, trying to get a rise out of him. Adam had been pissed at first, until he’d realized that Ronan was waiting for exactly that reaction. After that he became passive, which quite frankly was even _worse_ than Ronan’s restlessness.

That wouldn’t do.

So Ronan had started doing things he couldn’t ignore. More specifically, he’d started doing _ticklish_ things he couldn’t ignore.

And here they were, on Saturday night with the Barns to themselves. It had just been too convenient for Ronan to walk into the living room to find Adam asleep on the couch, his bare feet the very first thing to catch his attention.

Oh, it was too good to be true.

Honestly, no one could blame Ronan for doing what he did. Creeping up to his boyfriend’s still form, he tried to decide if he should straddle his legs or just run his fingers over the soles until Adam woke up. He figured that he would risk being kicked in the face if he left the feet unpinned, but just as he perched down on Adam’s shins two hands suddenly found their way to his very sensitive sides, and it was all a mess from there.

“Got you!” Adam all but roared, his voice all triumphant and smug. “I can’t believe you fell for that.”

Ronan was laughing, not too hard, but laughing nevertheless. “Oh, you’re sly. I’m imprehehessed.”

“You’re predictable.” Ronan could hear his smile.

Ronan tried to push Adam’s hands away with his elbows, scared to lift up too much and give Adam even more access to his upper body. Knowing Adam he was probably aiming for Ronan’s stomach. “Stohop it.”

“Never. You’ve been a pain in my ass all day.”

Ronan refused to apologize, despite how unbearable Adam’s fingers were. As his squinting eyes landed on Adam’s feet he suddenly remembered why he’d decided to sit down here to begin with, and after he’d made one of the toughest decisions of his life Ronan reached out and let his fingernails trail up and down Adam’s soles. The reaction was immediate.

Sure, Adam’s hands were now on Ronan’s tummy in a maddening way, but Adam was laughing too, and he was unable to pull his feet away from Ronan’s merciless hands. It was a win win situation for both of them. Let’s ignore that it was also a bit of a lose lose one.

“Shihihit!” Adam cried, slamming his face into Ronan’s back and laughing into his shirt. “Ronan, dohohon’t, oh my gohohod!”

Ronan would probably have said something along the lines of “don’t take the lord’s name in vain”, but he was way too busy laughing to even consider saying it. Adam’s hands were wiggling furiously over his waist, and despite the fact that his mind was rather occupied by Ronan’s own fingers it didn’t mean that it tickled any less.

That they lasted for so long said a lot about their stubbornness, but in the end one of them was bound to start struggling more, and they were soon rolling on the floor after Adam had attempted to kick Ronan off and Ronan had dragged him with him. They were still laughing, though their hands were nowhere close to sensitive skin. Ronan could remember a time where he wouldn’t have thought a scene like this would be possible, yet here they were, and when Adam smiled at him he had a hard time understanding how he could be so goddamn lucky.

Too corny. He had to say something snarky now to even it out, even if Adam hadn’t heard his internal declaration of awe.

“I’ll give you this, Parrish. You can kick.”

Adam barked out a laugh. “Serves you right. If you just wanted me to kick your ass you didn’t need to give me a reason.”

Ronan smirked. “As if you didn’t enjoy that.”

“That,” Adam pointed to the couch. “was fun. I admit that. Everything else you’ve been doing today? You’re lucky you’re alive, Lynch.”

Ronan was laughing again. “You’re so much fun to mess with. I can’t help it.”

“If you _need_ to mess with me just for the hell of it, I prefer the tickling.”

“You do, huh?”

Adam spoke as if the color rising in his cheeks wasn’t there. “At least I can retaliate right on the spot. It’s more fun for both of us that way. And besides, I can’t be mad when I’m laughing. It’s annoying, but better than getting pissed.”

Ronan raised an eyebrow. “You really think I’m gonna take your wishes into consideration when I want to annoy you?”

“It was worth a shot.” Adam stood up and held out his hand to help haul Ronan to his feet. “If you’re like this tomorrow as well I’ll tell Blue and Gansey about how ticklish you are.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Do you want to try me?”

He didn’t. “Let’s just go to bed.”

“I should make you earn my company tonight.”

“As if I wouldn’t succeed.”

“Who knows.”

Spoiler alert; he succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
